Where There's a Meeting, There's a Parting
by geekyfiki
Summary: Teeny tiny Zelink oneshot that's from a scene in Fullmetal Alchemist. Spoilers for FMA inside, so be warned! (Oneshot, complete, Zelink)


**READ: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN HERE! No Legend of Zelda spoilers, but Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood spoilers. So if you have not seen the anime and plan to watch it, do not read. It's taken after a certain scene between two characters, so Zelda and Link may be a slight bit OoC.**

 **Spoiler: I was wondering what I should write next, when I found an OTP prompt about how Ed proposes to Winry, so I decided to give it a try.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither FMA or LoZ, though I would probably sell my soul to be a part of the Zelda games, but that's not gonna happen.**

* * *

The train station was nearly empty, with the exception of the two of them. However, it was anything but silent. Link listened as Zelda droned on, telling him to be careful while he was away.

"I had some armor custom made for you, and it should be sent to your house soon."

"Right," he said, his tone clearly indicating that he was not in the mood to listen to her.

"Don't forget to sharpen the Master Sword frequently. And keep it clean."

"Yeah."

"And please remember to properly clean and bandage your wounds before they get infected."

"Fine."

"Are you even listening?" she growled, glaring at him. He looked straight ahead, his mind focused on something totally different.

"Yeah," he said again. He wasn't. It was a lie. She gave an exasperated huff of frustration, putting her hands on her lap. Before the princess could say anything else, she was interrupted by the whistle of a train. "There's your train," she said, completely forgetting that she was annoyed with him. She stood up, looking at it. Link frowned, snapping out of his boredom and becoming interested in the world around him. He stared at Zelda intensely, frowning. He was scared to leave her, scared to go. _I have to say it!_ He thought to himself. _But I'll mess it up._

The train squealed to a stop, its doors opening wide so all passengers could board. Link was, of course, the only passenger at the station. "Knowing you, you're probably going to end up injured and wind up back at the castle in a month so we can tend to your wounds."

"Yeah, yeah," Link sighed, shrugging as he turned toward the train. "You're probably right." He adjusted the sword and shield on his back, walking toward the train.

"Well, whenever that does happen, just make sure you talk to my assistant to make an appointment with me."

"Sure." Link was at the steps of the train, ready to grab on. The thought in the back of his mind, however, was not ready. _This isn't right._ He found himself frozen, unable to move. "An appointment…" he mumbled. He spun around, staring Zelda in the face with such intensity she nearly let her façade break. But she kept her royal stance, staring right back at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Listen, Zelda…" Link said, his voice suddenly serious.

"Well what? Just come out and say it." _Yes, come out and say it!_ Link's conscious nagged nearly as much as Zelda did. His face began to turn bright red, and he took a deep breath.

Raising a finger to point at her, he suddenly shouted, "It's dangerous to go alone!" She was confused. Link continued, his face still red, obviously embarrassed or nervous-or both. "I'll protect you for a month if you protect me for a month!" They stood uncomfortably for a moment, Link's face still as red as a cherry. Zelda let out a gasp. _This is it. She's going to hate me. I knew I shouldn't have done this!_ Link's mind went wild with possibilities. None of them ended favorably for him. Then, a groan from Zelda.

"Come on…" she growled, putting her hand to her forehead. Her princess façade was long gone, replaced with exasperation. "Do you have to treat _everything_ like you're in battle?" she exclaimed, still frustrated. "The whole battle thing is just nonsense!"

"What'd you say!?" Link was offended. She groaned again.

"It's nonsense! How about we just protect each other forever?" She blurted out. Silence. Zelda's mind finally processed what she had just said. Her face turned as red as Link's. She quickly tried to cover it up. "Uhhh! Maybe not forever, just um, for a year? No, a year isn't enough, you'll still get into trouble… Perhaps 90? No, that's too much… 80? Too small, still… 85? Yeah, 85 is a good number." As she mumbled this to herself, Link watched in fascination. He began to chuckle. "What!?" she snapped. His chuckle escaped him and became full-blown laughter. "Shut up!" she cried, still embarrassed.

"Sorry, really!" he said between fits of laughter. He didn't stop his giggle fit.

"Link!" she growled.

"You are so incredible," he looked at her with a grin on his face, his hand on his stomach from amusement. "You knocked my idea on its butt in just a few words." The smile on his face slipped into his tone of voice.

"A-and what's that mean?" Zelda asked. Her face was still pink. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," Link stood up straight, his face serious, though happy. Without a word, he pulled her toward him, hugging her tightly. "Thanks for cheering me up, Zelda... I'll miss you. Good-bye, for now."

"Come home soon," she murmured, all traces of annoyance gone.

She watched as the train began to roll away slowly, gaining speed as it went. She waved, hoping Link could see her from a window. Zelda had felt lonely for years, but even as she stood alone, she didn't feel that way any longer. She felt whole at last.

 _Whenever there's a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time… That is up to you._

* * *

 **Reviews are the most wonderful things in the world! But as always, favorites/follows are also pretty darn awesome as well. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
